


August 9, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Let's just disregard the preacher being crushed by a snake,'' Amos muttered.





	August 9, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Let's just disregard the preacher being crushed by a snake,'' Amos muttered when Supergirl focused on defeating another animal.

THE END


End file.
